B R O T H E R
by Inchangel
Summary: Mereka bersuadara? Tapi kan orangtua mereka... a KyuMin story based from comic "BROTHER" by Yamamoto Kotetsuko romance of brothership? or bromance? Just wait till end :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brother

Inspired by: Yaoi manga (BROTHER – Yamamoto Kotetsuko)

Author : Inchangel

Chara : Lee Sungmin ! teacher / Cho Kyuhyun ! student

Di pojokan sebuah restoran, sesosok pria sedang berusaha menyalakan koreknya untuk membakar asmara #plak membakar rokoknya yang sudah siap hisap di mulut mungilnya. Ketika percikan api sudah mengenai ujung roko, pria itu dengan leluasa menghirup asap yang dihasilkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membuang paksa rokok itu dan menginjaknya bagaikan tante-tante yang melihat tikus tergeletak dijalanan.

"Anak kecil tak seharusnya merokok!" ucapnya singkat lalu langsung pergi begitu saja.

Pria yang masih diam dan dalam posisi seperti memegang rokoknya itu hanya melongo kaget. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, bahwa sewajarnya seorang pria berusia 24 tahun menghisap rokok kan memang dia umurnya berapa sampai 24 itu masih dibilang anak kecil?

Dengan penuh umpatan dalam hati, ia menyisir acak rambutnya dengan tangan, lalu kembali kedalam ruang makan restoran itu. Kembali menemani appa nya yang tengah menunggu seseorang yang lain.

"Sungmin ah! Kemarilah. Akan kuperkenalkan seseorang padamu!" ucap ayahnya sambil membalikkan badan karena posisi kamar mandi berada di belakang ayahnya.

"Ini adalah Cho Jaein. Dan yang disebelahnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun," ujar ayah Sungmin.

Awalnya Sungmin menunduk hormat pada wanita itu. Tapi saat appa nya memperkenalkan pria bernama Kyuhyun, matanya terbelalak hampir melompat saking kagetnya.

"Sungmin ah, Kyuhyun ini lebih muda 5 tahun darimu. Yah, meskipun lebih tinggi daripada dirimu sih. Haaha," ujar appa Sungmin sambil memukul pundak anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau!" baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu dengan sangat pelan. Melihat gelagat yang mirip, ibu Kyuhyun bertindak.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Ya, tadi kami bertemu saat di toilet," ujar Sungmin wajar.

"Kau 24 tahun? Kupikir masih 15 tahun karena badanmu sekecil itu."

Tebak siapa yang bicara kalimat diatas. Yupz, uri Kyuhyunnie pelakunya. Tak hanya itu, ucapannya membuat kedua (atau tiga?) insan dewasa didepannya sweatdropped—ria.

PLAK!

"M-maafkan anak saya. Saya tidak pernah mengajarinya seperti itu. Maafkan saya Sungmin ssi," ujar wanita itu dengan membungkuk. Kehebohan itu sedikit mengundang lirikan pengunjung restoran. Merasa tak nyaman, Sungmin jadi tak enak juga.

"S-sudahlah, Jaein ssi. Bukan sepenuhnya salah kalian. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu," ucapnya sambil menerawang lantai. Appa Sungmin? Mengelus punggung berharap anaknya makin sabar menghadapi cobaan #plak.

"Aaah, anak nakal! Pulang nanti tak ada air hangat untukmu!" ucap wanita itu sambil menjewer telinga anaknya. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Maafkan kami. Kami permisi dulu," dan kedua orang itu pergi tanpa persetujuan dua pria yang memandang takjub kejadian barusan.

"A-appa...," Sungmin membuka keheningan terlebih dahulu.

"A-akan kuceritakan dirumah. Sekarang kita makan dulu."

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini semua?" terpampanglah porsi makan untuk 8 orang. Sungmin, appa Sungmin, Cho Jaein, dan Cho Kyuhyun. Loh? Empatnya lagi? Kalian tahu kan anak remaja butuh asupan berlebih. Kyuhyun tak cukup satu porsi. Lima adalah minimal.

~oWo~

kurniaaprinta aka. Inchangel proudly present

"**Brother**"

Chap 1

_.:: Introduction ::._

~oWo~

Lee Sungmin POV

"Menikah?" tanyaku sambil menaruh gelas teh ku.

"Iya. Wanita tadi, Cho Jaein, adalah temannya kakak dari istri sepupunya rekan bisnisku."

Haks, bagaimana aku menerjemahkan relasi itu? =.=

"Lalu? Yang tadi bersamanya?"

"Itu anaknya dari suami pertamanya. Ayahnya orang Eropa tepatnya Inggris-Jerman, jadinya rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dan matanya tidak hitam, coklat juga."

Aku mengangguk paham. Jadi dia anak blasteran.

"Kau, tak marah kan?" appa bertanya hati-hati padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak. Sudah biasa aku diejek pendek oleh murid-muridku," ucapku jujur.

"Bukan itu maksud appa. Tapi ya itu mau kutanyakan juga sih,"

Aku menyeruput teh ku. Menikmati hembusan nafasnya yang menyegarkan malam dingin ini.

"Apa kau setuju bila aku menikah dengannya?" dan seketika gerakanku terhenti. Aku berpikir matang-matang dan berusaha sedewasa mungkin.

"Appa pasti sudah memperhitungkan semua. Tak mungkin dia wanita yang buruk, buktinya anaknya terlihat sehat dan cerdas. Jadi, tentu saja aku menyetujuinya. Selama ayah bahagia, pasti aku juga bahagia," ujarku dewasa. Appa mulai menangis. Haih... aku berusaha dewasa malah appa yang kekanak-kanakan.

Appa memang sebenarnya sangat dewasa. Hanya saja kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan, dia bisa jauh lebih sensitif ketimbang wanita hamil muda atau sedang awal menstruasi. Appa sudah menjadi single parent untukku selama 20 tahun. Seorang pria dewasa dengan seornag anak tunggalnya hidup dengan penuh susah payah. Itulah kami.

Ibuku, seseornag yang sangat cantik. Ia bisa menaklukan keanehan dari appa. Kami hidup bahagia selama 4 tahun hingga eomma hamil lagi adikku. Setelah 7 bulan, sang bayi tercekik tali pusarnya sendiri. Itu menyebabkan rontaan adikku yang masih dalam kandungannya. Dan goncangan itu membuat kondisi rahim ibuku tak stabil hingga akhirnya pendarahan hebat, dan...

Semenjak itu aku hidup berdua bersama appa. Hingga saat ini. Duapuluh tahun lamanya appa menjadi duda dan membagi dua kehidupannya untukku dan pekerjaannya. Sudah saatnya ia merasakan cinta kasih wanita lagi. Dan kupikir ini saatnya. Saat aku sudah mapan. Sebagai seorang guru di sekolah swasta khusus laki-laki.

~Pagi hari~

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah tempatku bekerja. Mereka terlihat senang ketika aku melangkahkan kaki besar-besar karena memang sekolah itu letaknya diatas bukit. Bukan bukit sih sebenarnya, tetapi jalanan yang dilalui itu harus menanjak sangat curam. Kalau melangkah kecil kecil bisa menggelinding.

"Ming, semangat yaaa!" ujar siswa-siswaku yang berlari. Ada juga yang naik sepeda.

"Yak! Panggil gurumu dengan benar!" meskipun aku bilang begitu, aku senang karena berarti aku dekat dengan mereka. Tapi ya nggak gini juga =.= nggak sopan itu namanya.

"Hai, Min ah~" ujar sesorang sambil merangkulku. Pasti dia. Yesung.

"Annyeong hyung, dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku namja, tak mungkin cantik," ketusku padanya.

Keseharian sekolah berjalan cukup baik seperti biasanya. Aku tak menghabiskan makan siangku dan kembali dimarahi oleh Yesung hyung. Setelahnya aku mengajar lagi, dan akhirnya pulang.

Saat pulang, kuperhatikan anak-anak di lorong sekolah sibuk membisikkan sesuatu sambil menunjuk pintu gerbang. Kami, aku dan Yesung hyung, memeriksa arah pintu gerbang.

"Siapa itu? Rambut diwarnai cokelat? Pasti bukan siswa sini, apa dia dari SMA X?" tanya Yesung hyung.

Astaga, itu KYUHYUN!

"Bukan anak SMA X, tapi dia dari Inggris. Duluan ya hyung!" ucapku mengacuhkan Yesung hyung yang memanggilku untuk memberinya penjelasan.

Lee Sungmin POV End

"Ya!" Sungmin membentak namja yang dengan cool nya bersender di gerbang sekolahnya. Siswa-siswa yang melintas didepannya terkagum-kagum akan visual nya dan juga dengan keberanian seorang Lee Sungmin yang membentak. Sungmin terkenal lembut dan susah membentak, kecuali memang untuk menertibkan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan seharusnya.

"Hyung. Kau benar-benar mengajar disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar minim ekspresi.

"Tentu saja. Tak lihatkah dirimu aku memakai baju bebas disaat yang lain mengenakan seragam?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya menyelesaikan tes masuk SMA-mu?" itu informasi yang diberitahu appa Sungmin.

"_Well,_ aku sudah selesai. Dan aku ingin mengajak hyung makan es krim. Mau?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah hampir tak ada ekspresi berharap, memohon, meminta atau memelas.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar," katanya.

"Kalau begitu kita kerumahmu sekarang. Aku ingin tahu rumah yang akan kita tinggali," ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin seenaknya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Membiarkan kedua kaki jenjang itu menuntun perjalanan kedua kaki mungilnya. Meskipun akhirnya..

"Kyuhyun ssi, kau membawaku kemana?"

Kyuhyun yang terlalu excited akan ke rumah Sungmin sampai asal jalan tanpa peduli bahwa ia tak tahu arah mana yang harus ia lalui untuk ke rumah Sungmin. Excited? Dengan wajah datar itu? Oh ayolah, author kan lebih tahu perasaan tiap karakter #plak.

~Rumah keluarga Lee~

"Aku pulang," ucap Sungmin sambil melepas sepatunya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati rumahnya yang termasuk mungil itu. Saat masuk, ia melihat note bahwa ayahnya harus lembur sehingga ia tak bisa pulang malam itu. Sungmin sudah terbiasa, sehingga ia tak terlalu kaget dengan keadaan itu.

"Rumahmu bagus, hyung," puji Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kita tinggal disini, kupikir ruang belajar sebelah kamar tidurku bisa jadi milikmu," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam.

"Teh?" Sungmin memberi pilihan, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dapur yang letaknya dekat dengan ruang makan membuat Kyuhyun mampu melihat kegesitan Sungmin meracik teh. Sesekali ia melihat sekelilin ruang itu.

Cklek. Suara cangkir gelas dengan teh yang mengepul asapnya tersaji didepan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, dimana kau dan ibumu tinggal?" tanya Sungmin membuka keheningan.

"Gangnam." Singkat. Padat. Kurang jelas.

"Wah, jauh ya." Well, Sungmin tak bisa komentar lebih banyak.

Keheningan kembali melanda dua pria yang baru saja bertemu kurnag dari 24 jam itu. Hanya dentingan jam dan seruputan teh dari keduanya yang menjadi bukti bahwa waktu masih berjalan dan ada makhluk hidup didalam ruangan itu.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, untuk pertama kali.

"Ne?"

"Apakah itu ibumu?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah foto diatas lemari kecil. Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Beliau meninggal di usia yang sangat muda. Saat itu aku masih berumur 4,5 tahun. Ibu meninggal saat sedang mengandung adikku. Adikku dan ibu tak bisa diselamatkan. Sejak itu aku dan appa tinggal berdua dan berusaha semua dari awal. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, hehe," candanya setelah menceritakan hal serius.

"Tentu." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sungmin berhati-hati. Ia ingin tahu seluk beluk calon adik tirinya itu meskipun itu pahit nantinya.

"Ibuku bercerai dengan ayahku saat masih di Inggris. Ayahku keturunan Jerman sehingga rambutku mengikuti ayahku. Kami sudah lama putus kontak. Sejak umur 6 tahun, aku sudah disekolahkan disini, di Korea. Bahasa Inggrisku pun sudah tak selancar dulu. Tapi lumayan untuk memenuhi level bahasa Inggris di tiap jenjang pendidikan Korea," ujarnya panjang.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga bercerita panjang, haha," goda Sungmin. Kyuhyun sadar akan sikap canggungnya pun hanya tersipu. Entah karena ditertawakan atau karena melihat Sungmin tertawa terlalu lepas.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku hanya canggung untuk memulai percakapan," ucapnya.

Dan malam itu, mereka berdua semakin mengakrabkan diri.

= **Brother ** =

"Sungmin ah, tante mau tinggal denganmu kalau nanti tante jadi menikahi appa mu. bagaimana?" ibu Kyuhyun menawari Sungmin. Pria mungil itu tersenyum.

"Tante? Anda akan jadi ibu saya, tentu saya akan membiasakan diri memanggil anda sebagai 'eomma'. Sudah lama saya tak menyebutkan kata itu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Cho Jaein dan ayah Sungmin hampir menangis terharu mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. mulai besok Kyuhyun dan aku akan bersiap-siap untuk pindah ke rumahmu. barang kami tak banyak. Kuharap kami tak merepotkan kalian," ujar Jaein lagi.

"Tak ada yang merepotkan dari calon istriku ini," dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Kyuhyun ssi," panggil Sungmin pada orang disebelahnya.

"Ne?"

"Mereka cocok ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Masih dengan stoic face nya.

*TBC


	2. The Familly is Us

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami." ucap ayah Sungmin sambil merangkul calon istrinya, Cho Jaein. Dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya memasang wajah datar karena bagi keduanya ini sudah yang keduakalinya ke rumah tersebut bersama-sama.

Jaerin memasang wajah bahagia. Ia memeluk ayah Sungmin dengan penuh suka cita. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum hingga membayangkan ibunya yang sudah tiada itu memandang kejadian itu dengan senyum bahagia.

"Semoga Jaein ahjumma bisa merawat appa lebih baik dariku," ucap Sungmin lirih. Namun karena disebelah Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi samar-samar mendengarnya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Ah, tidak."

~oWo~

kurniaaprinta aka. Inchangel proudly present

"**Brother**"

Chap 2

_.:: The Familly is Us ::._

~oWo~

Malam itu keluarga Cho tengah mengunjungi calon rumah barunya. rumah lama mereka akan mereka sewakan atau yang terekstrim adalah dijual sebagai biaya tambahan kehidupan mereka. Barang-barang juga sudah mulai di kardusi dan terlihat sekali seperti keluarga yang sudah benar-benar jadi, bukannya masih dalam 'menuju' jenjang pernikahan.

Sungmin menghela nafas karena kelelahan. Ia duduk di dapur bersama Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun sebelumnya sudah pernah kesini, jadi ia sudah tak perlu berjalan-jalan seperti sejoli yang tengah mabuk asmara itu.

"Hyung tak suka dengan mama-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ah, _ani._ Aku suka mama mu. dia ceria dan penuh ketidakwajaran. maksudku, penuh dengan kejutan! ya, itu maksudku."

"Ya, aku paham maksudmu. Mama terkadang dewasa. Namun ternyata kalau sudah bersama orang yang disayangi bisa seperti anak kecil seperti itu," ucapnya sambil melihat kehebohan dua orang tua yang masing-masing sudah punya satu anak lepas masa pubertas.

"Haha, aku akan terbiasa memanggilnya mama kalau kau membahasakan Jaerin ssi seperti itu," ucap Sungmin sedikit menahan tawanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum cukup lebar.

"Kau bisa tertawa juga, hyung."

Dan sebuah poker face kembali terpasang di wajah imut Sungmin.

~'o'~ **Brother **~'o'~

*Lee Sungmin POV*

Terlepas dari aku senang atau tidak akan kehadiran Jaein ssi, aku tetap harus menerimanya. Bukan hal yang pertama untukku kalau aku mengakrabkan diri dengan orang asing. Sebagai guru terutama wali kelas dari kelas 1, aku harus bertemu wajah-wajah baru tiap tahunnya. Dan menjadi sok akrab akan menyamankan mereka untuk bisa akrab denganku. _Endingnya?_ Mereka kurang ajar denganku dengan memanggilku Ming seperti Yesung hyung =.=

Oke lupakan soal murid. Kembali lagi soal keluarga Cho itu. Jadi mereka akan tinggal dengan kami begitu pernikahan kedua kepala keluarga Cho dan Lee menikah. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan menjadi Lee Kyuhyun dan aku tetap Lee Sungmin. Yah kalian bisa menebak kenapa. Tentu karena kepala keluarga ini tetap appa-ku. Jadi ya margaku yang tetap dan marga keluarga Cho itu yang berubah.

Mengenai keluarga besar mereka, katanya sih mereka - sebenarnya lebih ke Jaein ssi - ada masalah pelik sejak ia masih SMA hingga saat ini yang membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi keluarga besarnya. Lebih tepatnya, putus kontak.

Malam ini Jaein semakin jatuh hati pada appa ku. bahkan ia menyempatkan untuk berdoa didepan pusara eomma. Kurasa memang tak ada salahnya memperbolehkan mereka menikah. Sudah saatnya appa diurusi oleh wanita yang mencintainya. Aku sudah berpenghasilan sendiri, disampingkanpun tak apa.

Eh?

Kalian tanya Cho Kyuhyun?

Ya kalau memang mereka jadi menikah, ya aku akan sedikit-demi sedikit membantu keuangan Kyuhyun. Kulihat dia anak yang baik. Sayang mama-nya. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku yakin ia akan jadi anak baik di rumah ini.

*Lee Sungmin POV off*

~Esok harinya~

"Jadi... dia adikmu?" Yesung hyung mengucapkan kata itu dengan sedikit horor.

"Calon. Calon adikku. Tapi kupikir tak ada salahnya kupanggil ia adikku. Iya kan hyung?" ucapnya sambil memamerkan sederet gigi putih bersihnya. Ditambah lagi kulit pucat dan baju pink terangnya membuat ia seperti makhluk terang yang sangat dibenci Sunako Nakahara *author dilendes truck karena nyampurin cerita*

"Iya iya. Dan kenapa ditaruh di kelasku? Kau tak tahu kelasku sudah banyak pembuat masalah?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nujuk daftar nama kelas yang diwali olehnya.

"Ya! Bukan salahku dan bukan kehendakku! Kalau aku bisa malah akan kumasukkan kedalam kelasku, I-3 dan bukannya kelasmu, I-5! Lagi pula, Kyuhyun bukan anak pembuat masalah." bela Sungmin terhadap _adik_nya.

"Masalah. Dia pembawa masalah. _Wanna bet? One lunch box?"_ tawar Sungmin.

"Oke! Silakan saja! Kyuhyun bukan anak nakal dan pembawa masalah."

Yesung mengambil peralatan mengajarnya, dan memukulkan pelan penggaris panjangnya ke jidat Sungmin.

"Aku tak pernah bilang dia anak nakal. Aku hanya bilang dia pembawa masalah. Masuklah ke kelasmu. Sudah mulai _homeroom._"

Sungmin terdiam dan perlahan membereskan perlatan mengajarnya.

"Kyu... Kau bukan pembawa masalah kan?"

~'o'~ **Brother **~'o'~

Kelas I-5 yang diwalikan oleh Yesung masih ramai sampai seseorang dengan rambut cokelat mengombak besar -kalau tak mau dibilang sedikit keriting- masuk dan semua perhatian tertuju padanya [Kyuhyun calon putri Indonesia ^giles bareng-bareng^]

"sssh, siapa dia? Anak baru?"

"Entah. Sepertinya begitu. Lihatlah seragamnya."

"Loh itu kan yang di gerbang kemarin?"

CKIIIIIITTTT!

Sebuah suara menyayat hati *plak* bersumber dari depan kelas membisukan seisi kelas. bagi Kyuhyun yang dari awal sudah membisukan diri, itu tak membuatnya berubah posisi yang cukup berarti.

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa Yesung.

"Pagi Seosaengnim!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Saya punya berita baru untuk kalian," dan matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

Seisi kelas heboh. Ada yang membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun, ada yang membayangkan apa yang aan dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap Yesung atau sebaliknya, ada juga yang mengupil /lupakan/.

Kyuhyun dengan anggunnya berjalan melewati beberapa siswa dan ia sampai di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kyuhyun."

...

...

...

Begitu saja?

Seisi kelas heboh kembali. Saling berebut ingin tahu tentang si 'Kyuhyun' ini.

"Apa margamu?"

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Weekend besok jalan yuk?"

"Kalau ngupil ditaruh dimana?" /lupakan lagi/

"Ya ya ya! Kalian semua tenang! Aih, Ming kau berhutang satu kotak bento padaku." ucap Yesung.

"Kyuhyun, duduklah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan," bisik Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali dari wajahnya.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun ini adalah calon adik dari Lee Sungmin. Kalian tahu kan Lee Sungmin? Guru bahasa Jepang yang jadi wali murid kelas I-3?"

"Neeee!" jawabnya kompak seperti mbek.

"Kuharap Kyuhyun bisa nyaman di kelas ini ya," dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan tunggal. Masih stoic face.

~Di kelas sebelahnya, kelas I-3~

"Aish, ributnya... Kurasa aku akan mengeluarkan uangku untuk satu kotak bento yang tak masuk kedalam perutku," pikir Sungmin saat memberi waktu murid-muridnya mengisi angket.

~'o'~ **Brother **~'o'~

Waktu istirahat tiba. Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan siang di ruangan kantornya. Rekan-rekan gurunya yang tahu keadaan keluarga mungil itu tersenyum dan melihat asik SUngmin yang benar-benar seperti ibu, bukannya seperti kakak.

"Makan dong wortelnya," omel Sungmin.

"Nggak mau. Nggak suka," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah daging sapi yang ditumis bersamaan dengan sayuran lain.

"Wortel bagus buat tubuh kamu!" dan Sungmin mengambil wortel dari wadah makan Kyuhyun, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Makan!"

Kepalanya mundur.

TREEENGGGG!

Bel waktu istirahat suda habis sudah berdentang. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin, dan menggesernya hingga ia bisa keluar dari kungkungan hyungnya itu.

"Aku balik ke kelas, hyung. Terimakasih makannya," ucapnya langsung melenggang pergi.

"Yah, padahal belum habis...,"

"Sini aku habisin!" tawar Yesung. Dijawab ogah-ogahan oleh Sungmin.

Yesung mengambilnya, dan mulai memakan dengan lahap. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin yang dirasa aneh.

"Kau aneh."

"Baru tahu?" jawab Sungmin sarkatis.

"Hahahaha! Kau marah karena Kyuhyun tak memakan sayurnya?"

"Aku marah karena dia tak menghabiskan semua makanannya yang sudah kusiapkan!" lalu ia memasang wajah kesal yang terlihat imut.

"Aahh! Aku ada kelas! Hyung, nanti dimasukkan kedalam tas kertas dibawah meja ya wadah bento nya!" dan Yesung menggabungkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk huruf O.

"Dimana tasnya~? Hah? Pink juga? ckckck,"

~Disisi lain, orang tua mereka...~

"Jaein, kau ingin yang ini atau yang itu?"

"Yang ini saja. Aku punya apartemen disana."

"Sungguh? Ayo kita buat rencana kepergiannya!"

"Ayooo!"

Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

~'o'~ **Brother **~'o'~

Sungmin tak punya kendaraan. Ia memang terbiasa untuk berjalan kaki atau kalau sedang lelah ya ia menggunakan jasa bus yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit. Mereka berdua, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, menghabiskan 45 menit perjalanan mereka dengan dentuman musik masing-masing. Keduanya tampak canggung tapi menikmati kecanggungan itu.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm?" respon Sungmin.

"Apa hanya perasaanku atau memang sepertinya kau tak sepenuhnya menerima pernikahan orangtua kita?"

Sungmin terhenti. Ia seperti kehilangan seluruh syarafnya.

"B-bukannya begitu."

"Oh berarti hanya...,"

"Tapi tak sepenuhnya salah. Ada kalanya aku ingin memiliki appa untuk sepenuhnya. Seluruh perhatian dan cintanya. Karena berbelas-belas tahun kami hidup hanya berdua. Dan kami berjuang bersama untuk memenuhi hidup dengan keadan serba terbatas. Aku yang keras kepala melarang appa untuk menikah saat awal masa kematian eomma," jelas Sungmin panjang.

"Dan akhirnya memang seperti itu terus?"

"Ya. aku yang saat itu masih kalut ditambah pemikiranku yang belum matang karena usiaku yang terlalu dini, benar-benar tak paham kebutuhan appa. Namun untung ia mau paham dan mencurahkan perhatiannya untuk keluarga kecil ini. Tanpa memikirkan wanita pengganti eomma."

"Lalu sejak kapan kau mulai terbuka?"

"Saat upacara kelulusan SMP. Semuanya bersama ibu dan ayah mereka. hanya aku yang disambut appa. bukannya tak suka, ada keganjalan tersendiri ketika melihat kelengkapan seperti itu. Terasa hangat hanya melihatnya. Lama-kelamaan aku memikirkan posisi eomma di keluargaku saat itu. Dan semakin mundur, kuketahui kalau masa kanak-kanakkku sudah berakhir, itu artinya sudah tak boleh lagi ada keegoisan. Malamnya kutanyakan pada appa apakah ia ingin memiliki istri lagi atau tidak. Dan ia tertawa. Katanya mengurusku sudah cukup, akan canggung kalau ditambah satu orang lagi. Tapi kutahu setelahnya ia berpikir cukup keras terhadap pertanyaanku itu."

"Appa sangat baik. Aku beruntung akan memiliki appa sepertinya," Kyuhyun berkomentar.

"Appa kita! Kita! Ahahahaha!" ucap Sungmin sambil merangkul sayang Kyuhyun di lehernya, membuat namja berabut cokelat itu membungkuk, namun tersenyum tipis melihat kebahagiaan dan keceriaan Sungmin.

Tak terasa karena cerita Sungmin yang panjang itu mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Sungmin. Tadi, Kyuhyun di sms ibunya, katanya sedang ada di rumah Sungmin dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting pada mereka berdua. Apakah itu?

"Kami pulang!"

"Selamat datang Ming! Kyu!" sapa appa Sungmin.

"duduklah. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." ucap Jaein.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telah merapikan sepatu di ruang masuk mulai memasuki ruang keluarga yang menjadi satu dengan dapur itu.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Ini masalah pernikahan kami." ucap Jaein. Ia menggandeng tangan pria disebelahnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menikah di Italia. Lusa adalah keberangkatan kami. Mama harap Sungmin mau menampung Kyu selama kami tak ada," ucap Jaein.

Mereka berdua? Ditinggal ke Italia? Apa nggak masalah tuh?

*TBC


End file.
